ºuN amOr SaLvaJeº
by Lunakagxinu
Summary: AomE no DeJa de SoñaR kn eSe aPuesTo HombRe aL TntO LLaMa en Sus SueñOs perO KieN es eL,por k sueña kN eL.. admaS ese extraño joVen tmb sueña kn ella seRa siple koinsidencia? la maldad de akel hmbre k los unira es muy grnd pero su amor los salvara CAP3 UP
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno : Quinceañera ) o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sintiéndose tonta por pensar que almenos por el dia de cumpleaños numero 15, estarían con ella, aome miro con nostalgia el pasaje del crucero que sus padres le acababan de entregar. Parecía muy preciado para ellos kienes sonreían mientras se lo entregaban mas no para aome, para ella era tan solo un simple pedazo de papel tratando de reemplazar la presencia de sus padres. o:p /o:p 

Sra. higurashi: no te parece genial hija ..!! te iras de crucero..! o - decía su madre colocando las palmas de sus manos en sus majillas, ella era una mujer de clase muy bella ya que se conservaba joven, estaba muy bonita vestía una falda oscura y una camisa rosa. o:p /o:p 

Aome: si…dijo ella soltando una sonrisa nostálgica, mirando a sus padres, tratando de que con su sola mirada se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían. o:p /o:p 

Sr. higurashi: bueno hija, ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños, ya eres toda una señorita y creo que debes aprender a desenvolverte sola, decía su padre muy recto, mientras se acomodaba su corbata, tratando de excusar el no acompañarla, pues era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado. Se que te comportaras a la altura, dijo su padre poniendo su mano firme sobre la cabeza de su hija, haciendo que esta suelte un leve suspiro de resignación. o:p /o:p 

Aome se dio media vuelta, - si papa lo haré- dijo ella mirando de lado, mientras se alejaba por ese largo y lujoso pasillo, en dirección a su recamara, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella,- era una habitación muy linda las paredes eran de un morado leve combinando con un color perla- soltó un suspiro caminó unos pasos y se dejó caer sobre su amplia cama, con edredones completamente blancos. o:p /o:p 

Que tonta- decía nuestra pelinegra con la mirada fija en el techo, donde tenia un póster de Leonardo di Caprio. La pelinegra se giró hacia su velador y cogió el teléfono. Marcó un número, pronto le contestó una voz femenina con tono amistoso. o:p /o:p 

Sango? – dijo aome poniéndose boca abajo enredando sus dedos en el cordón del teléfono. o:p /o:p 

Si amiga- le contestaba sango, su amiga de toda la vida,y la mejor. o:p /o:p 

No sabes…– mis padres no estarán conmigo en mi cumpleaños…decía una alicaída aome. o:p /o:p 

Hay amiga, lo siento mucho, mejor yo te ire a buscar si? – dice sango tratando de levantar el animo de su amiga. o:p /o:p 

Uhh- esta bien suspiro aome mientras cambiaba de posición.- oh! Verdad! Ya se, dice aome, provocando la inmediata curiosidad de sango. o:p /o:p 

Que pasoooo??? – pregunta sango inmediatamente. o:p /o:p 

Mis padres me dieron un pasaje para un crucero, ese será mi regalo, decía aome . o:p /o:p 

Ohh – ya veo. o:p /o:p 

Tu podrías ir conmigo?? Di que si !! – le suplicaba aome por teléfono. o:p /o:p 

Pues… la verdad que no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo sango directamente causando el cambio de semblante de la pelinegra quien se vio mas triste aun. o:p /o:p 

Ahh- esta bien dijo una cabizbaja aome. o:p /o:p 

Jajajaja..! obvio que si ire! Tontita! Como crees que no voy a estar en un dia tan especial..! por favor..! – dijo sango sorprendiéndola.. o:p /o:p 

Que mala! Como me engañas asii… no tienes sentimientos TT…!! pero te perdono..! U.u. bueno sango ve preparando tu equipaje por que dentro de tres dias nos vamos ¡ - le advirtió aome. o:p /o:p 

Esta bien no te preocupes o dijo sango. o:p /o:p 

Bueno te dejo, tengo que colgar si? Te kieeeero! Jojo ¡ adioz!- decía aome para luego colgar y hacer un gesto de victoria. o:p /o:p 

Aome se volvió a echar el su cama viendo a leo' jijij no puedo evitarlo lo amo! Uu.u o:p /o:p 

todo resuelto- dijo aome, aunque eso no cambiaba el sentimiento de tristeza de la pelinegra por no pasar el dia con sus padres. De pronto aome se levanto automáticamente de su cama- había un problema!. Sus padres solo le habían dado un pasaje pues debía ir sola. o:p /o:p 

Aome se levanto de su cama u se dirigió a su tocador, se acomodo el cabello y salió de su habitación. Salió a ese pasillo de color perla con candelabros en las paredes y cuadros de famosos pintores, y toco una la blanca puerta de una habitación. o:p /o:p 

Puedo pasar? Dijo aome algo temerosa. o:p /o:p 

Si? Dijo su madre con una voz de molestia, o:p /o:p 

Soy yo mamá puedo hablar contigo? Dijo la pelinegra. o:p /o:p 

Ah si un momento, dijo su madre. o:p /o:p 

Aome espero un poco en la puerta pero le habían parecido miles de años. o:p /o:p 

De pronto se abrió la puerta y salio su madre, pasa- dijo ella adentrándose en la habitación, aome asintió con la cabeza y la siguió. o:p /o:p 

Mama quería pedirte… pedirte algo… o:p /o:p 

Que cosa? Dijo su madre con un tono de curiosidad o:p /o:p 

Es que..es que quiero pasaje mas.. quiero ir con sango..! no kiero estar sola. o:p /o:p 

Bueno hija, lo hablare con tu padre, pero tratarás de entender de que si vas con sango también irá kikio, pues sango puede ser tu mejor amiga.. pero kikio es tu prima hermana. Dijo su madre sentándose en el filo de la cama o:p /o:p 

Ya ¡ no importa ire con las dos, pero prométeme que convencerás a papá o:p /o:p 

Dijo aome sentándose de cuclillas mientras colocaba las manos en las suaves piernas de su madre. o:p /o:p 

Está bien – dijo su madre sonriéndole dulcemente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas de su hija. Era uno de los momentos que mas adoraba aome los momentos en que su madre se tornaba tierna con ella, casi siempre en la ausencia de su padre. Aome sonreía cuando un sonido agudo interrumpió el momento, su madre la soltó y tomo su celular, levantándose de la cama dejando a su hija sentada sola al pie de su cama. o:p /o:p 

Aló- dijo sonomi. Después de unas cuantas palabras su madre colgó el teléfono y comenzó a buscar su cartera, caminaba de un lado a otro de su grande y lujosa habitación que parecía haver olvidado en pocos segundos la presencia de su hija quien seguía ahí sentada esperando que siquiera la mirara. o:p /o:p 

Mama vas salir? Dijo aome levantándose o:p /o:p 

Ah hija si.. si voy a salir dijo sonomi poniendo mas atención a llevar lo necesario en dicha cartera. o:p /o:p 

Nos vemos hija dijo cogiendo las llaves de su auto y salio de la habitación. o:p /o:p 

Aome quedó sola en la habitación, ojala que lo convenza pensaba aome una y otra vez, para luego también dejar la habitación. o:p /o:p 

Aome bajo por una gran escalera hacia la primera planta, estaba a punto de cruzar el recibidor cuando oyó un ruido. Aome camino curiosa por su sala y no vio nada, entonces tomo rumbo hacia la cocina, donde encontró a koga el era un muchacho de muy guapo, ademas de ser su novio desde hacia ya 2 años , el estaba en el suelo, pues habia caido al entrar por la ventana. o:p /o:p 

Aome: koga! Excalmó Para luego taparse la boca y fijarse que no hubiera nadie alrededor . o:p /o:p 

Koga: amor disculpa, es que era la unica manera de verte, ahora hay mas vigilancia, dijo koga mientras se sobaba la cabeza por semejante caida o:p /o:p 

Aome: ahh ven vamos..dijo aome mientras lo levantaba o:p /o:p 

Koga apenas se levanto jalo a la peligra por la cintura y le planto un beso. o:p /o:p 

Los ojos de aome se abrian cada ves mas mientras koga la besaba. o:p /o:p 

Aome: ya, nos pueden ver. Dijo aome separándolo. o:p /o:p 

Koga: esta bien. Dijo el satisfecho por el beso. o:p /o:p 

Aome se lo llevo a escondidas a su habitación. o:p /o:p 

Ya en ella koga se quedo tendido en su cama mientras ella hablaba con sango por msn. o:p /o:p 

Sango: huy que estarán haciendo ahí solitos :P jajaja o:p /o:p 

Aome: ¬¬ no seas graciosa..! o:p /o:p 

Sango: pero mas vale que se vaya rapido si no quieres que se arme el escandalo. o:p /o:p 

Aome: si lo se muy bien. o:p /o:p 

Flash back: o:p /o:p 

Aome estaba en la puerta de la escuela pues ya era salida, estaba de la mano de koga, y este la besó, pues aome no se dio cuenta de que su padre la estuvo observando pues la había ido a recoger- algo rarísimo por cierto- o:p /o:p 

Aome abrio los ojos mientras koga la besaba y se espanto al ver a su padre acercandose . Aome empujo a koga. Con que esto haces en el colegio? A eso te mando? A besuquearte con un mocoso ¡ decia su padre muy alterado mientras se llevaba a su hija del brazo. o:p /o:p 

No la toque asi! Dijo koga enfrentandose a el o:p /o:p 

Tu ni hables mocoso no te quiero ver cerca de mi hija! Le grito el padre de aome. o:p /o:p 

Pues eso lo veremos- contesto koga desafiante mientras aome era empujada dentro del auto por su padre. o:p /o:p 

Koga le hizo una señal a aome tratando de decirle que la llamaria luego, mientras la veía alejarse. Fin del flash back. o:p /o:p 

Aome: oye sango hable con mi mama o:p /o:p 

Sango: O! que te dijo?? o:p /o:p 

Aome: dijo que convenceria a papa pero esta prácticamente asegurado, peroo o:p /o:p 

Sango: peroo…..?? o:p /o:p 

Aome: kikio irá con nosotros , esa es su condicion.. o:p /o:p 

Sango: ahh! La odiosa de tu prima?? Ahh o:p /o:p 

Aome: no te preocupes, no pasara nada… o:p /o:p 

Sango: ah bueno… o:p /o:p 

Sango: oie koga sigue ahí? o:p /o:p 

Aome: pues si.. dijo aome mientras miraba koga tendido sobre su cama escuchando musik desde su mp3, tratando de verlo como antes, como el tratando de enamorarse de el , como un dia lo estuvo….. o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Aome: sango…S o:p /o:p 

Sango: que pasa..? o.ó o:p /o:p 

Aome: no se… bueno si se.. o:p /o:p 

Sango: ó.ó? o:p /o:p 

Aome: quiero hablar contigo…sobre…koga.. o:p /o:p 

Sango: O..! o:p /o:p 

Sango: que??..! hemm..! no me digas que ustedes ia..O//o..! o:p /o:p 

Aome: noooooo..! ¬¬ como eres de mal pensada!!! Uu.u o:p /o:p 

Sango: fue broma! ¬¬ broma..! o:p /o:p 

Aome: ya! o:p /o:p 

Sango: ok o.o o:p /o:p 

Aome: mas bien lo que pasa es que…no se si lo quiero, dice aome mientras gira su mirada hacia koga, quien al verla le manda un besito volado, lo que hace que aome gire inmediatamente su rostro de vuelta al computador. o:p /o:p 

Sango: ay aome, ahora que haras? o:p /o:p 

Aome: no lo se , por lo pronto deja- de pronto alguien toco la puerta, y koga se levantó inmediatamente de la cama soltando el mp3. mientras aome le hacia señales de que no haga ruido, levantándose asi de su comp o:p /o:p 

Si? Dijo aome algo temerosa. o:p /o:p 

Soy yo niña ábrame que voy a limpiar. Dice yumi, su nana o:p /o:p 

Un momento – dice aome mas tranquila o:p /o:p 

Uhh.. aome suelta un suspiro y le hace una señal a koga haciendo que este se despida y salga por el balcon, al dejar koga la habitación aome abrio la puerta y dejo entrar a su nana yumi. o:p /o:p 

Siento interrumpirte niña, pero debo terminar con esto n.n dice yumi, una señora ya de edad, aome la consideraba como una abuela, y pues de cierta manera asi era, yumi era parte de la familia pues tambien habia sido nana de su padre.. o:p /o:p 

Si- dice la pelinegra asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras la deja entrar. o:p /o:p 

Aome ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños !- dice yumi muy emocionada, apretando entre sus manos la lamo o:p /o:p 

ada que estaba cambiando. o:p /o:p 

Ah si- dice aome con nostalgia, mientras se sienta en el sillon de su tocador. o:p /o:p 

Yumi hizo una alto a su quehacer, para mirarla con gesto de preocupación, pues sabe lo que la tiene asi. Yumi avanzó unos pasos hacia ella dejando caer la almohada en la cama, aome tenia la mirada baja , pero ella la tomo de la mejilla y le sonrió, - aome tus padres te adoran, solo que no tienen el tiempo o no saben la manera de demostrarlo- le dice yumi tiernamente. o:p /o:p 

No ..- dice aome negando con la cabeza, observando el pasaje del crucero tendido sobre su tocador. o:p /o:p 

Ven- dijo su nana, tomandola de la mano para así llevarla con direccion a su cama. Recuerdas cuando eras pequeña y te dormias en mis brazos? Dice yumi mientras se sienta en la cama. Claro que me acuerdo dice aome soltando naturalmente una sonrisa y haciendo gestos de niñita, para luego echarse también y acomodarse entre los brazos de su nana, como queriendo revivir esos momentos. Luego en la habitación se posó un silencio, cargado, cargado de los sentimientos de nuestra pelinegra quien se siente sola, a pesar de la presencia de su nana. Después de unos minutos el mismo silencio propicia el sueño de la pelinegra quien va cayendo dormida mientras su nana le acaricia su larga cabellera azabache. o:p /o:p 

en su sueño o:p /o:p 

Aome abre los ojos y no puede ver nada, estoy vendada? Se pregunta para luego desechar esa posibilidad ya que palpó sus ojos con sus manos, era tanta la oscuridad que no veia absolutamente nada. Repentinamente una debil luz cayó sobre la fugura de la pelinegra dejandola ver como poco a poco van apareciendo sus seres queridos alrededor de ella[y si digo seres queridos me refiero a su mama su padre sango y yumi. Aome tarta de acercarse pero desaparecen automáticamente. o:p /o:p 

Hola?! Hay alguien ahí? Dice la pelinegra, tratando de comprender su estado. Pronto puede percibir unos ruidos y comienza a caminar entre la oscuridad, sintiendo asi algo que la rodea, algo que rosa con su piel, al poder toca "eso" siento como si fueran plantas , hojas… poco a poco su visibilidad mejora, y al poder ver se encuentra en algo parecido a una selva. Aome camina rápidamente pero con dificultad. Despejando con las manos toda rama en su camino hasta llegar a una fogata, y percibir una figura masculina frente a esta. o:p /o:p 

hola! Quien eres? Pregunta aome, pero no recibe respuesta. Ese hombre se encuentra parado contemplando la fogata , mientras le da la espalda. o:p /o:p 

Oye! Replica aome, quien se extraña al ver que el hombre actua como si nadie estuviera ahí, al parecer no la puede oir. Aome camina rápida y firmemente hacia el , con la intencion de girarlo hacia ella una vez cerca, pero antes de hacerlo el hombre voltea intempestivamente quedando muy cerca de ella tanto que la respiración de la pelinegra se detuvo,haciendo que esta trague un suspiro sin poder ver mas que unos penetrantes ojos ambarinos. o:p /o:p 

Aome!- dice alguien, o:p /o:p 

Aome va despertando lentamente, y su vision va mejorando con el paso de los segundos, al tener la vista completamente despejada, ve a yumi frente a ella, mostrando un gesto de preocupación. o:p /o:p 

Aome tuviste una pesadilla, dice yumi mientras se acerca para tocarle la frente. o:p /o:p 

Asi? Dice aome muy extrañada, mientras se rasca la cabeza, al parecer nuestra pelinegra no recuerda nada


	2. Inuyasha?

No recuerdo- dice Aome ,cuando se le viene a la mente una imagen entrecortada de unos impactantes ojos ámbar solo eso… y nada mas que eso.

-No lo recuerdas? Pregunta yumi mientras se levanta de la cama.

-No, replica aome negando con la cabeza. Aome te traeré un te si? Dice Yumi dejándola en la habitación pero un poco preocupada por lo sucedido

Al irse Yumi de la habitación, Aome quedo sola dando de vueltas en su cama con la sola imagen de esos ojos ambarinos rondando su mente.

-Esos ojos… murmuraba - mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

Con el pasar de las horas, había llegado ese manto negro al que llamamos noche.

La azabache estaba en la ansiosa espera de su madre, para estar segura de que sango iría con ella, pues por parte de su madre estaba asegurado, pero con su padre…nunca se sabia,se puso una pijama de pantalón plomo con aplicaciones rosas y un polito de tiritas color rosa .Bajó de su habitación hacia el recibidor, donde se propuso esperar a sus padres.

La espera la estaba molestando, pues sus padres trabajaban desde temprano pero nunca llegaban tan tarde. Daban las 11 de la noche y la pelinegra se encontraba recargada en la pared, de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido, por supuesto, soltó un suspiro y pensó que tal vez hablarían mañana, la pelinegra se dio media vuelta, de pronto escuchó un ruido y una luz brillante se filtraba por las cortinas posándose en los hombros de la muchacha..Corrió hacia la ventana y retiró ligeramente la cortina. Al echar ese vistazo vio el auto de su padre que se estaba estacionando. Al ver esto aome fue directo a la sala, se acomodó y cogió el primer libro que vio cerca.

La puerta del recibidor se abría lentamente dejando entrar a los padres de aome visiblemente agotados. Al fin en casa- murmuró su padre mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero y dejaba caer su pesado portafolio.

-Es cierto - le confirmaba su madre posando su mano en el hombro de su esposo para luego seguir su camino.

Aome se encontraba en la sala "leyendo" un libro cuando su madre la vio, muy extrañada de verla despierta tan tarde y leyendo se acercó hacia ella.

-Cariño no deberías estar en la cama?- dijo su madre sentándose en su precioso mueble de cuero blanco.

-Si , pero no podía dormir…Un.n- dijo la azabache fundida en su "libro".

-Sigues despierta? – dijo una voz masculina, voz que ponía nerviosa a la azabache, la voz de su padre.

-No puede dormir- dijo su madre. Salvándola de responder por si misma.

-Y que haces?- pregunto su padre muy curioso.

-Ah ..leyendo un libro muy interesante. U.u

-Interesante eh..- dijo su padre con el seño fruncido.

Aome volteó el libro para ver el titulo."Diario de una ninfómana" (ninfómana: mujer adicta al sexo xD ).

Aome se puso de toodos los colores! .

-Ehh… sí me lo dejaron de tarea.. en el colegio.. si por esto.. de prevenir enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Si eso…U.u

-Ah! – dijo su padre como si le hubieran quitado un peso..xD

-Cambiando de tema…- dijo aome algo temerosa.

-Va a poder ir sango conmigo?.

-Bueno hija - dijo su padre mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala con las manos metidas dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Tu madre y yo hemos dado el visto bueno asi que, toma dos pasajes mas – dijo su padre mientras sacaba los pasajes de cada uno de sus bolsillos.

-Gracias! - gritó la pelinegra

Aome dejo caer el libro y los abrazo fugazmente para asi correr hacia su dormitorio, pues estaba muy feliz, aunque tendrían que ir con kikio, su prima, aome no la odiaba solo que algunas veces discutían por las actitudes de kikio.

Al dia siguiente aome fue despertada por los fuertes rayos del sol que se posaban sobre su larga cabellera azabache y por el agudo sonido de despertador al que silencio de un solo golpe.

-Ahh…- decía la azabache mientras daba miles de vueltas por su cama.

-Que? Ahh, tendré que cambiar la hora del despertado - dijo aome tratando de levantarse para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama.-pues estaban de vacaciones y ese despertador seguía programado para levantarla tempranísimo.

-Ahhhhhhh - dijo en tono de queja para asi levantarse de una vez. Caminó perezosamente hacia su baño.

-Ah!! gritó la pelinegra al verse en el espejo pues, estaba muy demacrada, consecuencia de su desvelo.

Uh…suspiro bajando la cabeza, mientras sostenía sus delicadas manos a los lados del lavadero.

Aome se aseó y vistió rápidamente para luego desayunar.Al llegar al comedor cogio el teléfono y le dio la noticia a sango quien se puso contentísima y empezó con el preparativo de maletas.

Luego llegó isumi, la empleada trayéndole el desayuno, cuando la azabache se disponía a desayunar sonó el timbre.

- Isumi puedes ir a ver quien es? n.n - le dijo aome

-Claro señorita – dijo isumi para cumplir con la petición.

Aome estaba disfrutando de su cereal, cuando un figura femenina apareció en el comedor.

Era un muchacha de tez blanca, cabello largo y muy negro, sus ojos era chocolates pero no tenían vida, la muchacha era de muy buena figura, a decir verdad se parecía mucho a aome, ella era su prima kikio.

-Primita - dijo kikio mientras se acercaba a aome , para asi darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ola kikio n.n – dijo aome mientras se llevaba el cereal a la boca – esk estaba rikisimo xD –

-Prima quería darte las gracias por invitarme a tu viaje ¡! n.n – dijo kikio contentísima mientras jalaba la silla para sentarse junto a ella.

Jejeje.. no fue nada Un.n (si supiera que no fui io) - pensó aome

- Gracias de todas maneras n.n – dijo kikio emocionada por el viaje.

- Y que estabas haciendo primita?

- Nada… avisándole a sango que vaya preparando su male-

- Que??!! ah! No me digas que "esa" va a ir con nosotras ó.ó!

- Ya kikio, deberían dejar de pelear ó.ó – dijo aome muy seria

- Prima! Tu sabes que no la soporto…! – decia kikio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues no eres la unica, ella esta igual contigo… además es mi cumpleaños y por lo menos por ese dia quiero que dejen de pelear. – dijo aome , comenzando a fastidiarse.

- Ahh-suspiró kikio- esta bien prima. Bueno yo me voy si? Solo vine a saludarte, llevo prisa además …Tengo que preparar mi maleta byes! – dijo kikio dándole un beso para retirarse rápidamente.

- Ahh- suspiro aome- espero que estas locas no armen ningún escándalo en el barco.Uu.u.

Aome hizo a un lado su cereal y regresó a su habitación, al entrar se encontró nada mas y nada menos que a kouga, echado sobre su cama.

Uhh- suspiro la azabache-

- Que haces aquí kouga, sabes que te pueden ver! – dijo aome con tono molesto mientras se fijaba que nadie o hubiese visto entrar.

- Ahh no me vengas otra vez con eso, tenía ganas de verte – le dice kouga restandole importancia a los reclamos de la azabache.

Kouga se levantó de la cama y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la azabache , quien retrocedía , pero pronto el camino se le acabó,

- Que haces – dijo aome nerviosa

Kouga no le respondio , la tomó por la cintura y la echó a la cama mientras el estaba sobre ella.

- Kouga déjame..- decia aome tratando de sacarselo de encima

- Te amo – le decia kouga ingnorando todo lo que aome le decia.

Esta frace le repetia una y otra vez . –te amo-

- kouga ya dejame! no quiero.

- si...si quieres por que te amo.- responde kouga.

-Pero yo no…! –gritó aome en un arranque por tratar de retirarlo de ella.

Kouga la miró y s eparo rapidamente frente a ella.

- Que dijiste? – dijo kouga desconcertado.

- Que ya no te quiero ¡ - le dijo aome algo apenada.

- No es posible – dijo kouga negando con la cabeza mientras retrocedia unos pasos.

- Si, si lo es , ya no siento anda por ti, y lo mejor es que terminemos – dijo ella tratando de levantarse.

- No aome no… tu no me puedes dejar, - decia kouga mientras la tomaba de los brazos.

- Kouga sueltame , me estas lastimando – dijo la azabache para luego empujarlo y liberarse de el.

- Es mejor que te vayas- dijo ella apuntando al balcon.

- Esto no va a quedar aquí aome! Esto no puede quedar aquí- dijo kouga muy triste para luego desaparecer saltando por su balcon.

Ahhh- dijo aome llevando su mano hacia su cabeza mostrando preocupación por su situación, se fue acercando a su cama para luego dejarse caer mientras su rostro se fundia en su suave almohada. No lo podia creer aún…habia terminado con kouga después de dos años de relacion. Aunque iba ser difícil para aome hacer que kouga entienda su decisión, sentía un peso menos de encima. Fue cuando cogio el telefono y llamo a Sango.

- Sango? – pregunto aome

- Si?.. Aome?- dijo su amiga

- Si hola - respondio la azabache soltando un suspiro.

- Paso algo? – dijo sango curiosa por el animo de la azabache.

- Termine con kouga U.u – dijo aome sin poder evitar soltar un sonrisa de alivio.

- Que????????? – terminaste con kouga..! O.o no!!! No lo creo , pensé que no te ibas a atrever.. o al menos no tan rápido – dijo Sango mientras gritaba en el telefono de lo sorprendida que estaba.

- Calmate no? – dijo Aome alejándose del telefono por los gritos de sango xD

- Disculpa Un.n , esque no lo puedo creer O.o – dijo Sango calmando su animo.

- Pues creelo, pero creo que no lo hize de la mejor forma … se lo solté asi de repente .

- oh.. me imagino como debe de estar el pobre, es que amiga el si que te quería… pero bueno. – dijo Sango haciendo ondas con los dedos en su cabello.

- Pues si, no podia seguir con el – aseguró la azabache mientras daba vueltas por la cama.

- Niña su cena! - Dijo alguien en la puerta, era Yumi.

- Bueno tengo que colgar ah! Me supongo que ya tendras la maleta lista no? ¬¬ no quiero retrasos- dijo Aome conociendo lo tardona que podia ser Sango algunas veces .

- Ya ¬¬ ya.. – dijo Sango refunfuñando xD

- Ok! n.n – nos vemos y sabes a que hora tienes que venir n.n adioz! – dijo Aome para luego mandarle un calido beso a su mejor amiga.

Aome dejó el telefono en su velador, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

- Aome aquí esta tu cena, lo hizo Isumi dice que lo disfrutes n.n.

- Ahhh. gracias, huyy se ve que está riquisimo.

En la charola de plata que yumi llevaba en las manos habia un vaso de leche y una porcion de torta tres leches, postre que mas adoraba aome.

Aome recibió rápidamente la charola y cerró la puerta no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a su querida nana.

- Huyy.. que rico!- decia Aome mirando el postre caminando con direccion a su cama. Luego puso el plato en su buró para acomodarse bien, echo esto tomo la bandeja y se dispuso a disfrutar de aquel delicioso manjar.

-Mmmm estuvo muy rico- dijo aome al terminar de saborear el ultimo bocado, ya era un poco tarde y el sueño le estaba ganando la partida a la azabache quien dejo su bandeja a un lado y quedo profundamente dormida.

en su sueño

Aome se encontraba en sola flotando en algo parecido a una laguna, el agua era muy cálida, sensación que la azabache comenzaba a disfrutar, dejándose llevar por los suaves movimientos del agua, que con el paso de los segundos comenzó a enfriarze zin que la azabache se percatara , pues estaba sumida en el agradable movimiento del agua , y solo se percató del cambio cuando el suave movimiento de esta se tornaba cada mas vez mas fuerte al punto de tornarse muy violento y lejos de estar en una dulce laguna parecia estar en medio de una tormenta, la azabache se esforzaba por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua mientras chapoteaba desesperadamente cuando gritó: Iuyasha!!... Inuyasha, en medio de su desesperación, seguido de esto aome sintió como una mano fuerte la tomaba por el brazo sacándola así de las turbias aguas que amenazaban su vida. Aome!! Dijo un muchacho de unos penetrantes ojos ambarinos y un extraño pero hermoso cabello plateado.

Inuyasha! – dijo aome levantandose asi automáticamente con la respiración agitada.

Aome trato de recuperar el aliento al mirar a los lados se dejó caer sobre su almohada,estaba en su habitacion..

Inuyasha??- se preguntaba asi misma recordando su sueño, tratando de entender de donde hubiera podido sacar ese nombre…estando muy inquieta se levantó y se dirigió al baño giró la perilla del lavadero y se mojó la cara solto un suspiro y se miro en el espejo, tratando de entender por que soñaba con ese muchacho pues, no era la primera vez,tomo la toalla para secar delicadamente su rostro y luego volvió a la cama.


	3. heRmOso CrusEro

al siguiente dia aome se levanto temprano, y salio de compras para su viaje, ese dia pasó muy rapido y tranquilo pero al pelinegra aun no olvidaba ese sueño.

Habia llegado el dia de su viaje un dia perfecto muy caluroso y los rayos del sol estaban mas fuertes que nunca, penetrando por las cortinas de su habitación, posandose asi sobre su rostro haciendo que despierte inmediatamente. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y miró su reloj.

Dios ¡- grito la azabache levantandose como flash de su cama debia estar en el puerto a las 10 am y eran las 9:30.

Tomo un jean rapidamente y una blusa turquesa con escote en V y se cepilló su larga cabellera.

Isumi!!!!- gritaba aome mientras corría por toda su habitación.

Si, señorita- dijo isumi llegando rapidamente.

Por favor ayudame con estas maletas! T-T..!! – dijo la azabache mientras botaba hacia fuera toda la ropa de su closet.

Ya estas lista?- decia el padre de aome con un visible fastidio pues el era un hombre muy puntual.

Si..! ya voy- dijo aome mientras bajaba las escaleras como podia, pues tenia dos inmensas maletas que cargar.

Aome subió al carro y así comenzo su camino.

Una muchacha estaba se encontraba parada, vestia una falda blanca muy delgada hasta la rodilla, un polo escotado color naranja y unos lentes d sol blancos. La muchacha miraba con asombro el inmenso barco que se encontraba frente a ella. Esa muchacha se llamaba sango. Quien comenzó a ver su reloj mas a menudo debido a la tardanza de su amiga.cuando de pronto vio que se acercaba un lujoso carro negro, la muchacha se acercó hacia el y vio bajar a una muchacha a la que recibió con una mirada de desprecio, esta vestia un diminuta minifalda que dejaba ver sus bien contorneadas piernas, un top blanco y un bolso del mismo color.

Ah tu…- dijo sango con antipatia

Y quien mas va a ser..ó.ó..- dijo kikio

Aome por supuesto, o que? Te olvidaste de que por ella estas aquí? – dijo sango retandola.

Oye tonta no empieces por que te-kikio fue interrumpida por sango quien la dejó hablando sola pues habia llegado aome ambas se abrazaron y se saludaron.

Aome miró asombrada el abrco pues era muy muy grande y se veia que era lujoso.

Cuando un hombre joven joven vestido de botones con un traje color vino comenzo a hablar.

Joven : sus pasajes por favor, es hora de abordar.

4 to caP : coincidencias…sango y miroku.

Dios! Ya es hora o! dijo aome emocionada mientras sacaba de su bolso los tres pasajes.

Tomen- dijo la azabache dándole a cada una su pasaje.

Vamos- dijo sango

Las tres hermosas muchachas subían por las escaleras con dificultad debido a la cantidad de gente que había.

Sus pasajes por favor n.n – dijo amablemente, un joven muy apuesto.

Aquí tienes - dijo kikio descaradamente haciéndole ojitos al muchacho, ante las miradas de aome y sango.

Ya comenzamos…¬¬ - dijo sango, harta de ver siempre las escenitas de kikio.

Tome n.n –dijo aome dándole al muchacho su pasaje y el de sango.

Que disfruten n.n- dijo el muchacho haciéndoles un gesto de cordialidad.

Gracias n.n – dijeron las chicas para adentrarse en ese inmenso barco.

Al entrar las tres quedaron asombradas pues estaba muy hermoso, tenia un recibidor muy elegante y sofisticado, las paredes eran de un color marfil, que combinaban al perfección con todo, ademas de eso habia una gran y larga escalera, hermosísima…como de ensueño. Las chicas subieron esa escalera hasta la segunda planta donde un hombre muy apuesto las recibió.

Aome higurashi? – pregunto muy amable.

Si n.n soy yo – dijo la azabache.

Por aquí por favor , síganme yo les mostrare su habitación. – dijo el hombre mientras llamaba a los botones, quien se dispusieron a cargar los equipajes- las chicas estaban encantadas.

El joven las llevó hacia las habitaciones de primera clase, formada por un lobby y un largo y amplio corredor hasta llegar a la habitación numero 102.

El joven sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo trasero y se dispuso abrir la puerta, señoritas … - dijo el joven invitándolas a pasar.

Esta habitación la acoplamos con tres camas, como pidieron sus padres, espero que sea de su agrado.

No se preocupe esta perfecto! – dio sango quien ya estaba saltando sobre las camas.

Jajajaja no se preocupe todo estará bien , gracias – dijo aome echándose a reír por la actitud de sango, pues era raro verla echa una niña.

Esta bien, si necesitan algo, alli está el telefono solo marquen el 123 en la recepción las atenderan muy bien . dijo el hombre para luego retirarse dejando la llave de la habitación colgada en el portallaves.

Me encanta! – decia sango dando el ultimo salta para caer sentada.

Ahh- suspiro la muchacha.

Jajaja! – tranquila nena , decia aome mientras echaba un viztaso a la habitación.

Y la odiosita de tu prima? O.o? – dijo sango percatandose de la ausencia de kikio.

Esta aqu-donde esta? O.o – dijo la azabache mirando a todos sitios.

Mmm tal vez fue a "explorar" dijo aome

Pero la palabra no es "explorar".. sino "cazar·" ¬¬ - dijo sango para luego reir.

Ya no la molestes – dijo aome un poco apenada, mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

Que no la moleste? ¬¬…, vamos aome tengo todo el derecho del mundo- dijo sango dejándose caer sobre la cama,

Flash back:

Está buenisima la fiesta! – le decia sango a aome mientras bailaba con el chico mas popular del colegio.

Ahh.. decia sango acercandose a aome pues estaba cansadisima.

Y kikio? – preguntaba sango llevandose un vaso de cerbeza a la boca.

Ahh no se creo qu- aome no pudo hablar mas, kouga la jalo y se fueron a bailar.

Sango estaba descansando a un lado de la gente que bailaba , la fiesta estaba prendidísima. A los pocos minutos parecia que todo lo que sango bebió comenzaba a hacer efecto, asi que buscaba a su entonces novio, naraku por si podia mostrarle donde estaba el baño ya que la fiesta era en su casa, pero después de pasear su mirada por la casa no lo vio.

Sabes donde esta el baño?- le preguntó sango a ayame, quiien pasaba por ahí.

Si, mira esta en el 2do piso, en la primera puerta n.n - le dijo ayame amablemente.

Ok gracias o - dijo sango, dejando el vaso en la mesa se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso sango caminó apurada, pues algo le estaba ganando xD…!

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se llevó con la sorpresa mas desagradable.

Kikio y naraku se estaban besando, descaradamente, pues kikio se encontraba sin polo, dejando a ver sus pechos.

Al verla kikio empujo bruscamente a naraku quien se golpeó fuertemente contra el labadero, pero poco le importó el dolor, al verse descubierto "con las manos en la masa", ante la escena , los ojos de sango se llenaban de lagrimas, para luego tirarles la puerta en la cara y salir corriendo.

Fin del flash back.

Aome y sango habian desempacado en la ausencia de kikio, sango quería almorzar en la habitación, pues recordar, le habia puesto de mal humor, pero la azabache se encargó de convencerla, asi que se vsiteron muy hermosas, y bajaron a almorzar, al llegar al comedor escogieron una mesa y se dispusieron a ordenar.

Por otro lado……………………

Ay ya callate, me tienes estupido con el mismo cuento de siempre o.ó – decia un joven muy apuesto de tez blanca y cabellera plateada muy hermosa, ademas de unos razgados ojos ambarinos.

Es que no se… no me la puedo sacar de la mente . si la hubieses visto ahí.. en el mall provandose ese vestido negro que le quedaba hermoso… . dijo miroku, un muchacho de cabello café de tez blanca y lindos ojos.

Pero como siempre, lo echaste a perder jaajaj – dijo seshomaru dandole una ligera bofetada en la cabeza.

TT no te burles… solo me ofrecí a subirle el cierre del vestido…que mas queria, si no alcanzaba , pero no!...¬¬ ella se puso toda un fiera….¬¬ .

Asi son todas… ya ya .. olvídate y mejor vamos a almorzar, por que luego quiero un chapuzón en la piscina U.u .

Uhh..U.U ..esta bien .. vamos..

Bueno yo solo quiero una ensalada por favor n.n – dijo aome

Y tu?

Mmm yo…mmmm… no tengo hambre T.t .. solo un helado de fresa por favor n.n – dijo sango .

Ahh..! me olvidába una botella de su mejor vino por favor .

Sango! – dijo aome , no mejor no.. no creo que debamos tomar… almenos no tu , sabes lo que pasa cuando tomas no? o//o

Ay solo fue esa … vez… que tome un poquito de mas, no te preocupes n.n –dijo sango mientras sacaba de su bolso un espejo para retocarse el maquillaje.

Sango se retocaba frente a asu espejo, cuando de pronto por este mismo se reflejó la imagen de un muchacho muy apuesto, el espejo cayó de sus manos y sango volteo lentamente para confirmar sus sospechas, y si ……………era el .


End file.
